Episode 16 - This Guy's Insane
Timestamps 0:01:56 - Follow-Ups (Mad Dog Boyd, Dave Prazak's DOTW, Upcoming Guests, and What If? Shawn Michaels) 0:20:14 - Buzz Sawyer's Wrestling School and a tease for an upcoming segment on Buzz Sawyer TGBL: I’m trying to figure out time-wise – I recently heard an interview with Ole Anderson where he said after they got rid of Buzz in early 90, there was a point while Ole was booking that he was in communication with Buzz because he always liked him, and he was going to bring Buzz back because Buzz told him he was clean. Buzz got out of the cab at wherever the arena was and he was messed up right away and Ole refused to let him in the building and sent him home. So I mean, he died in ’91, so some point while Ole was booking in 90, there was a chance Buzz Sawyer would have come back. Yeah, you know – it’s a shame. It’s a real shame – he was just incredible in the ring and just as a persona…but he just completely burned out. ''- on Buzz's brilliance - and downfall - as a talent.'' 0:30:16 - Reflections on the recent passing of Lord James Blears Check out an article about how LJB surived a WWII siege by a Japanese submarine here. 0:34:32 - Confessions of a Ring Rat 0:50:09 - Bix's previous life as an internet romantic posting fake ring rat stories online during high school Bix: (using a text-to-speech program) “I met Giant Gonzalez in the bar at the Holiday Inn after a WWF show. We went up to his room, where he unveiled his huge waterslide-like penis, but he didn’t take his penis for granted, and was very loving in bed, showing off surprising oral skills.” TGBL: I'm starting to get a little concerned about you, Bix. Bix: “Then he said he wanted his belt, and I said I was kinda into S&M so I had him whip me with the belt. He even let me try on his airbrushed muscle suit, but it was too big for me, of course! :)" 1:01:05 - What If? - The Von Erichs feuded with the Russians who ended their Olympic hopes? 1:18:54 - Dennis Of The Week (with guest Donnie B - Part 1) Donnie: So, his mother had passed and I remember talking to him in Yardville that night. I said “listen” and he was really upset about something and I said “it’s about your mom, isn’t it?” and he kinda looked at me “I don’t give a fuck, fuck mom” – kinda heeling the fact that his mom had died, and I’m like “This guy’s insane!” You know, so he goes out to the ring and I forget who he’s managing – maybe Tom Brandi or something – so he’s at ring-side and I think I smartened up Cornette to this and I definitely smartened up Marc, so I grabbed the microphone and all of a sudden over the PA system – I don’t remember if this is what the woman sounded like or not – but my incantation or whatever, I made her into an old Gypsy, where I got on the microphone and started saying “Tommmmyyyy, this is your mommmmmyyy, this is your mommmmyyy, I’m calling you from beyond the beyooooooonnnnd” (laughing) “Stop wasting my monneeyyy on this bullllshiiiittt.” Like, I started cutting a promo and the fucking audience was rolling, you know, how many were there – they were dying. Any normal man probably on the face of the earth with two hands and two feet would come in the back, look for who did that, and regulate the guy and give him his comeuppance; not Tommy. What does he do? I had no idea he was going to do this – he looks up at the sky and starts working the gimmick and starts saying “yes mother? Is that you, mother??” and I remember putting my hand over the mic and I looked at Marc Coralluzzo and go “is this crazy sonofabitch working a gimmick, or do you think he thinks it’s really his mom?” and Marc at this point is literally seconds away from having a heart attack from laughing. - on the infamous Yardville night show where Tom Cusati was working a shoot of Donnie pretending to be his dead mother over the PA system, ridiculing Cusati for being a nut and blowing his money on paying wrestlers to hang out with him.